


Stings

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 'including the ones where you've been using nigga and words of that sort', 'words of that sort' just lmaooooooooo, But anyways I love me some Chuck Clayton!! That's my baby boy:'), F/M, lmaoooooooo yo but to this day that part of that anon's comment still, tickles me like they didn't have to bring up my black ass sayin nigga and yet!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: It's the least she could do.





	Stings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambrosespellmanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/gifts).



> So just like I hadn't forgotten how J0SIES was sweet enough to write me such a lovely, well written gift last year, I hadn't forgotten that you had written me not just one but TWO gifts either, echokomfloukru.:D It's hard out here on these streets for us claycoy stans so I thought I should put one out but specifically, as a gift to you, the claycoy queen!!:D I hope you like it!!:D

Josie blinked at Chuck’s front door. Her heart was pounding almost painfully in her chest, mind a speeding highway of thoughts. _Cheryl. It had been Cheryl this entire time. Cheryl, who she thought she could trust._ She could taste bitterness on her tongue, kept upright and breathing because of the anger surging through her veins. The fear, the nightmares, the paranoia. Those horrible feelings that she had felt was because of Cheryl.

           

 

“Josie?”

           

 

The boy that she had been growing to strongly like was staring at her confusedly from his spot at his open front door, a trash bag in his grasp. He was the boy who she thought couldn’t have possibly changed for the better in a short amount of time. The boy whose hand she’d reluctantly taken when he held it out as he politely requested to dance with her. The boy Cheryl had wrongfully framed to cover up _her own_ wrongdoings.

           

 

“Chuck,” Josie breathed out, giving him a weak smile.

           

 

Chuck gave his crush a smile of his own, reaching back to close the front door before setting the trash bag down. It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy to see her, what with their relationship being strained back into nonexistence not too long ago, but he wouldn’t mind knowing why she was here.

           

 

“After what happened, I didn’t think I’d ever see you here,” Chuck joked.

           

 

Josie’s hands suddenly weren’t so relaxed. Resting at her sides were now two angry fists. _It was Chuck who had been innocent the entire time and Cheryl who hadn’t_. Josie looked up at him, looking every bit of apologetic. “I’m so sorry, Chuck.”

           

 

Chuck’s eyebrows knitted at the girl’s sincere declaration. He gestured toward the steps of his porch. “Why don’t we both sit down?”

           

 

Josie stared down at her hands. Her mother was probably worried about her right now but at the moment, she didn’t care. Yes, the Black Hood was on the loose and she was absolutely terrified for herself, her mother, and the entire town but this is what mattered most to her right now. “I was awful to you, Chuck.”

           

 

Chuck looked over at her, elbows resting on his knees. Ah, she was referring to _that_ incident.

           

 

Anger and hurt made themselves known in Josie’s voice as she moved her lips again, “It was Cheryl. Cheryl, who I _thought_ was my friend, sent me all of those disturbing messages and items.”

           

 

Chuck blinked in surprise. _Cheryl Blossom_ , the town rich girl? Wow. Chuck looked ahead, folding his hands together. “I see.”

           

 

Josie looked at the strangely calm boy. “You’re not upset?”

           

 

Chuck laughed. “Well, of course I am, Josie. I mean, I _was_ framed by her.” Chuck shrugged. “But you wanna know who believed me when I told him in the principal’s office that I didn’t do any of those horrible things?” Chuck gave her his focus again, smiling softly. “My dad, Josie.”

           

 

Josie smiled, remembering him telling her that he’d begun attending church with his father. Well, at least someone had a good relationship with their father.

           

 

Chuck’s smile deepened. Smiling always suited her. Chuck sighed, tone taking on a more serious quality. “I really let him down, ya know. I regret every day what I did to Veronica and the other girls. He didn’t want to kick me off the team but he felt he had no choice.” Chuck began smiling again. “I’m glad he did, though. It really taught me a lesson. It helped me be a better person.”

           

 

In the lounge room on that day, falsely accusing him, alongside Cheryl had felt so right. His history had more than supported her claim at the time. She had felt like a fool for ever buying into his reformation, had felt foolish for ever feeling things for him she knew wasn’t platonic. But now she knew she hadn’t been a fool for Chuck but a fool for _Cheryl_.

           

 

“Not that my opinion matters much, but not only are you a better person, but a _good_ person,” Josie said, beaming at Chuck.

           

 

Chuck smiled sheepishly. “Thanks, Josie.”


End file.
